A Dragonly Honeymoon
by Kasanelover
Summary: No matter how you old you are, love will get you to come over obstacles of many sorts. Even if it's the most intimate one.


**No, it doesn't exactly have to do with Pokemon characters in specific but it has nothing else in it like Vocaloid and stuff like my "Randomness With Lily, Teto, and Piko!" story.**

**WARNING: THE POKEMON IN THIS STORY HAVE NO GENITALS AND HAVE PUFFIES INSTEAD. PLEASE TURN BACK RIGHT NOW IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT OR HAVE NO INTEREST IN THIS STORY AFTER FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS.**** I mean yeah, the female has a hole in her puffies [Basically a large, very soft cotton ball in between the characters' legs] but it's not gonna involve stuff like 'Oh, he slowly inserted his dick in her vagina'. No. Hell. No. It's gonna be 'He slowly inserted his puffy inside her puffy'. Okay?**

**If you don't turn back now and you're pissed off after you read it, that's your fault for not turning around when I warned ya' to.**_** Read at your own risk. Do not put your complaints in the reviews because I will do something about it IMMEDIENTLY. And don't even THINK ABOUT COMPLAINING TO ME IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE BECAUSE I WILL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT IMMEDIENTLY AS WELL.**_

**For a clearer definition of "puffy" in this story scenario, a puffy is a furry, extremely soft, cotton ball like…thing in between the characters legs. It contains numerous muscles and nerves that react to pain and pleasure only. For females, it's like a womanhood, only softer and…wait…I can't explain but it functions like a womanhood, just doesn't look like one. For males, it's like a manhood but it's literally just the fluff and muscles there, no testes or anything. It's not even shaped like it, it's mostly fur and some muscles.**

Papa Moon and Lady Neptune/Tune are two of the oldest people in existence next to God himself. The two were happily married, now that their wedding ceremony finally ended. It was just them, in a 5-star hotel room with most amazing view of a beach nearby, the moon shining brightly upon the ocean waves with stars twinkling beside it.

As if the night couldn't get any more beautiful, both the moon and the stars were shining a lot brighter than usual, making the ocean act like blinding light whenever someone tried to look at it.

Of course, it didn't bother Papa and Tune. They were already used to things like that.

Tune lied in bed while waiting for her old, loving, passionate husband to come out the restroom. Of course without a bladder and large intestines, it doesn't take long for him to come in and out of it.

"Ooohhhh Paaappaaa!" Tune called sweetly, beginning to wag her tail.

Papa stepped from the restroom, wearing only a tie. He stared at Tune and made the flames on tip of his tail rise. Tune widened her eyes as she glared down at the cotton ball-like fluff in between his legs. It was large and stood out from the rest of his body.

"My god..." Tune said.

"What's wrong, honey?" Papa asked.

"Your...puffy...is..._sooooo big_." Tune replied, still staring at Papa's puffy.

Papa blushed and flicked his tail left to right.

"Why thank you." He said.

Tune shook her head slightly to clear her mind and stared into Papa's eyes once more.

"Y-your welcome. Now, come in bed with your own newly wedded wife." Tune said with a smile. She patted the spot on the bed beside her.

Papa crawled under the sheets and poked his head out once his head was at the head of the bed with Tune's. Tune smiled and kissed Papa's nose, making Papa giggle.

"Oh Papa...you make a beautiful, handsome Charizard." Tune said.

"And you make a glorious Dragonite, Tune." Papa said. He wagged his tail while saying so.

Tune blushed slightly and giggled softly.

Papa Moon looked out the window to see the stars in the beautiful night sky. He noticed they were shining brightly but two were shining much brighter than the others.

"Weird." He said.

"What's weird, Papa?" Tune asked. She rested her head on Papa's side.

"No matter how bright the other stars get, two stars shine brighter than the rest." Papa Moon replied.

"You mean there are two stars out-shining the others?" Tune asked.

"Right." Papa replied.

"Aahh...well, they're not hurting anyone, now are they?" Tune asked.

"No." Papa replied.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Tune said. She winked at Papa.

Papa wagged his tail and stared at Tune.

Tune grinned passionately.

"I love you." Papa said.

"I love you too." Tune said softly.

Papa coiled his tail around Tune's and brought himself closer to her, making her blush and slowly grin.

As the seniors got deeper into the moment, Papa started to feel around Tune. He ran his hand up and down her sides, making his claws brush up against her Aquamarine scales.

Tune started to become hot the lower Papa's hand reached. And Papa noticed it.

"Hot I see." He said to her.

Tune blushed and nodded slightly. Papa Moon started to rub Tune's stomach, making Tune become even more flustered.

"Pa-Papa..." Tune moaned softly.

"Tune..." Papa moaned softly.

Tune reached her hand down Papa's body and grabbed his puffy, making him gasp and widened his eyes.

"Oh my, Tune...you have...such a grip...on things." Papa said.

"And you know how to touch a woman." Tune said while blushing more.

Papa blushed and calmed down. He then kissed Tune passionately on the lips.

Tune couldn't help but play around with Papa's tongue and explore Papa's mouth wildly, making Papa play along.

Playful and passionate tongue kissing turned into something much more deep and romantic.

Papa separated from Tune and started to suck and lick her neck.

Tune moaned softly and began to blush. In between moans, she would breathe heavily while looking down at Papa.

It came to the point where Papa couldn't hold out on Tune any longer and moved down her body with his tongue running down her body until it reached her puffy. He then started to kiss and suck her puffy as passionately as he could.

Tune moaned Papa's name and breathed heavily to the touch of his tongue.

"Mmm...Papa..." She moaned softly.

Papa remained licking and sucking Tune's puffy the most passionate way for Tune's pleasure and angelic moans.

Minutes later, Tune began to sweat. Some of her sweat drops landed on Papa's head and few on his tongue.

Papa pulled away from Tune's puffy slowly and stared directly into Tune's eyes passionately.

"Oh Tune...Kon'ya to eien no nokori no bubun wa, odorokubeki yorokobi o kanji raremasu. Watashi no utsukushī megami taizai kudasai. ***You will feel amazing pleasure tonight and for the rest of eternity. Please, stay my beautiful goddess.***" Papa said.

"I will Papa. I will!" Tune said. She pulled Papa in for a hug.

Papa closed his eyes and grinned. He then hugged Tune back and ran his arms up and down Tune's back and smooth back.

Tune wagged her tail at a moderate pace as she hugged Papa.

"Shall we continue?" Papa asked.

"Yes. My turn." Tune replied.

Papa widened his eyes and separated from Tune.

"Your...turn?" Papa asked.

"You'll see." Tune replied.

Tune pinned Papa to the bed and licked the side of his snout passionately.

Papa puts his hands on Tune's waist and moved them downward to the center, starting not only turn Tune on more but also himself.

Minutes later, Papa pulled the covers over himself and Tune and put his hands on her hips.

"Oh Papa." Tune said.

"Oh Tune." Papa said.

Tune pushed her hands into the mattress slightly and adjusted so when she began to thrust, Papa's puffy would go inside her.

Papa coiled his tail around Tunes and licked her neck, making her moan and begin thrusting.

They moaned in unison.

Papa bucked his hips a little as he moaned. Tune moaned louder and thrust at a steady pace. Papa began to drool and his tongue hung out his mouth.

Tune giggled softly and played with Papa's tongue, making Papa's tail harmless tail flames raise.

The elders had their tongues coiled around each other's neck, moaning each other's name in unison non-stop in ecstasy.

Tune forced Papa's puffy to go deep in her with a rough thrust, making her drool and moan.

Papa wiggled his tongue slightly and uncoiled it from her neck. He then licked Tune's underbelly, making Tune moan louder and drool all over Papa. Papa licked the saliva Tune had left all over him.

"Oh Tune...please...go faster..." Papa begged.

"I will Papa...oh god, I will!" Tune said.

Papa panted and as Tune pounded into him at a fast pace.

"Oh Papa!" Tune moaned.

Papa sucked and licked Tune's neck again, having Tune moan his name more. Each moan resulted in Papa roaring softly in Tune's ear and rarely a moan.

It wasn't much longer before Tune rolled off of Papa, panting and drooling. Papa stared at Tune with his tongue hanging out.

"Your…turn…" Tune said.

Papa wagged his tail and got on top of Tune. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and tongue wrestled her tongue. Tune wrestled Papa's tongue back but gave in shortly afterwards, allowing Papa to demolish it.

"So smooth…" Papa said under his breath.

"Fuck me like a beast, Papa." Tune whispered in Papa's ears seductively.

Papa widened his eyes and wagged his tail wildly. After a minute or two of tail wagging, Papa slowly inserted himself in Tune and began to thrust at a steady pace. Tune moaned and immediately got a grip on Papa's hips.

She felt his hips swaying slowly as he thrust into her gently and steadily. She wanted more from him and jerked his tail hard, making whimper and pull his tail away from her. Tune grabbed his tail once more as soon as Papa pulled it away but made the pleasuring end since he stopped thrusting.

"Why would you yank my tail?" Papa asked.

"To get your attention." Tune replied.

"You had my attention the _entire_ time!" Papa said.

"You know what I mean." Tune said seductively.

Papa thought for a moment before finally understanding what Tune meant.

"Oh…please don't yank my tail so hard though…" Papa said.

"You might want me to later." Tune said.

"That's later. But right now, I don't want you pulling so hard." Papa said.

"Fine." Tune said.

Papa licked Tune's neck and thrust into her at a quicker pace just as she wanted. Tune moaned Papa's name more and wrapped her legs around him.

"Harder!" Tune moaned.

Papa thrust harder into Tune, making a small amount of blood drip from her puffy. Though, Tune was moaning like hell in ecstasy. Papa felt the blood on puffy and became nervous and stopped thrusting and pulled out of Tune, leaving him sitting on his knees in between Tune's legs. Tune groaned.

"Why'd you stooppp?!" Tune asked.

"You're bleeding…" Papa replied.

"But it felt sooo good!" Tune whined.

"I'm hurting you if there's blood dripping out of you, Tune." Papa said.

Tune swatted her tail against Papa's butt. Papa, out of jerk reaction, slammed his hand on Tune's tail. Tune moaned loudly and grabbed Papa's puffy. She started to pump it at a steady pace and Papa moaned.

"This is for stopping." Tune said while pumping Papa's puffy harder.

Papa put his hands on Tune's shoulders as if she was a support. Tune pumped with more force.

"Oh Tune…." Papa moaned softly.

Tune suddenly stopped and stared at Papa.

"…I see your point." Papa said.

"Good. Now let's start over and this time, no stopping over a little blood." Tune said.

"Fine." Papa said.

He reinserted himself into Tune and thrust into her just as hard as he did before. Tune clenched the bed sheets and spread her legs. Papa started to thrust at a quicker pace and only a little harder.

"Oh god, Papa!" Tune moaned.

Papa managed to get his puffy deeper into Tune with one thrust, enabling him to feel Tune's walls closing in on his puffy. He moaned as he embraced the tightness and thrust more into Tune.

"You're so tight, Tune!" Papa said while licking her snout wildly.

"And you're sooo big, Papa!" Tune moaned while licking Papa's snout back.

Papa drooled from the pleasure he was receiving and lied on Tune temporarily while still licking Tune's snout. Tune grabbed the base of Papa's tail with both hands and jerked it slowly and gently, making Papa moaned more and resume with his rough thrusting.

Tune panted and licked Papa's neck passionately. Papa moaned again and bit Tune's neck playfully, making Tune moan as well.

Papa thrusts into Tune at a quicker pace, making him sweat slightly and pant. Tune moaned louder and licked Papa's sweat. As Papa's thrusts filled Tune with great pleasure, Tune released a loud roar, almost like she was trying to show anyone around her she was the dominance one. Papa widened his eyes.

"My, your roars are loud and mighty." Papa said.

Tune roared again and swatted the covers away, exposing only half their body. From the waist up. She then clawed Papa's sides, leaving 2 sets of 3 large cuts.

"Ouch." Papa said.

Tune stared at Papa with her pupils dilated and bit his neck and pinched the most sensitive parts of his belly, make him bite back and thrust harder. Tune moaned his name, allowing it to echo throughout the room.

"Oh Papa! Oooohhhh Papaaaaa!" Tune moaned.

"Oh Tune!" Papa as he started to thrust at a quicker pace.

Tune wrapped her legs around Papa's sides and moaned his name constantly, getting him to thrust harder, deeper, and faster into her. A great amount of heat surrounded them as they pleasured each other more and more.

"Papa…I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Tune moaned.

Papa's pupils narrowed significantly. His pupils were as narrow as the thinnest of lines on a sheet of paper; it looked like his eyes went from cat eyes to snake eyes. He didn't expect her to arrive so quickly. At least, he _thought_ she was arriving quickly.

Never the less, Papa didn't stop thrusting and simply thrust to the point where the tip of his puffy was able to feel her G-Spot. He felt himself going deeper and deeper inside Tune until he was at point where he was able to feel her G-Spot with a good amount of his puffy.

Tune screamed in pleasure and coiled her tail around Papa's.

Papa pounded against Tune's G-Spot hard enough for her to scream and moan his name but gentle enough not to bruise it in anyway. It took 30 minutes of kissing, licking, thrusting, and rubbing for the elders to climax.

"PAAAAAAAAPPPAAAAAAA!" Tune screamed as she came.

"OH TUUUUNNNNNEEEE!" Papa moaned as he came all over Tune's puffy and her lower belly.

The two elders tongue kissed and held onto each other for the moment. Shortly after fighting each other's tongues, Papa rolled off of Tune and tried to catch his breath with sweat running down his fur.

Tune looked over to Papa and was also struggling to catch her breath. She loved how smooth his fur was but she wondered why he didn't have scales.

"Papa….where….are….your….scales?" Tune asked.

"I…I….I...I….I don't use'em….unless…I….I….it…..it's….n-necessary." Papa replied with struggle.

"Are….they….smooth?" Tune asked.

"Very…..smooth…but…..incredibly….pointy…." Papa replied.

"Ah….okay…." Papa said.

Papa grinned while breathing hard through his nose. Tune did the same and pulled Papa in for a kiss. Papa kissed Tune back, playing with her tongue again.

The two kissed for half an hour before separating and looking at the night sky.

One of the stars that Papa noticed was shining incredibly bright had stopped shining and only one stayed shining as bright as it was before. The moon however glowed radiantly beside the shining star. Soon, the Aura Borealis ringed around the entire night sky.

"Amazing." Papa said with eyes widened.

"It's beautiful." Tune said.

"Just like you." Papa said.

Tune wagged her tail and kissed Papa's cheek. She then cuddled next to him and held him close to her.

Papa grinned and held on Tune's hand.

"I'll never let you go." Papa whispered.

**Let's see, it been almost…2 months. It's took me almost TWO MONTHS to finish this….well, at least it's done! :D I hope you enjoyed the story! ****I do not own lady Neptune, Scadric1 does. If I don't credit him, I don't know what he'll do to me. XD**


End file.
